


Pensamientos Multicolor

by themechanicalmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Too much honey, bokuto is a big boy, kuroo is the bff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themechanicalmoon/pseuds/themechanicalmoon
Summary: Después de que Bokuto entro a la universidad no podía dejar de hablar por teléfono con Akaashi y contarle todas las maravillas que veía. Keiji no podía negar que no le gustaban los arrebatos de Koutarou.Bokuto pensó que Akaashi era como arte.Pero amar podía llegar a ser muy doloroso. Como una navaja.En tiempos como estos, las personas le temían al amor, y él podía simpatizar con eso.





	Pensamientos Multicolor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nolee375](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolee375/gifts).



> Hola.  
> Espero les guste este one shot que escribí.  
> Me encantaría leer su opinión sobre la historia.  
> La escribí con mucho amor, para la ship.  
> Lo siento por cualquier error, no fue beteada ;3;
> 
> Feliz lectura.

Las cosas podían llegar a ser un desastre.

Tomar el tren 5 minutos tarde, había sido una mala decisión. La multitud apretándolo como a una sardina enlatada y también pisándole, los maletines de los oficinistas golpeándole los costados y el calor de la multitud. Su paciencia estaba al límite. La gente parecía que ignoraban todo a su alrededor, a pesar del espacio tan reducido que se encontraba entre unos y otros.

Personas con traje de oficina, chicos al igual que él con el uniforme de instituto, y una parte de las personas en el tren que tenían el conocido tapabocas. Cosa que cada vez era más común. Todo era algo de rutina.

Soltó un suspiro.

Se sentía muy cansado. Anoche Bokuto no paró de hablar hasta la madrugada, cuando los ojos de Akaashi se cerraban inconscientemente, hubo un momento en el que ya no sabía cuál era el hilo de la conversación.

Bokuto se escuchaba muy feliz, hablando sus nuevas experiencias y lo mucho que le gustaba la universidad. Hablaba sobre los jardines, los salones, la comida, sus compañeros (Kuroo Tetsuro incluido), los campos deportivos, incluso de la ardilla que vio por las jardineras. Parecía un niño en su primer día de escuela; y no era muy alejado de la realidad. Él si era como un niño, y si era su primer día en la universidad.

Keiji bostezó.

Le iba a ser muy difícil prestar atención en clases. Si le daba tiempo se compraría un café en las máquinas que se encontraban cerca de la escuela, seguramente Koutarou también estaría en las mismas condiciones. Solo esperaba que el antiguo As no se durmiera tan descaradamente en sus clases. Recordaba que cuando él aún seguía en el instituto, lo solía encontrarlo en los pasillos con dos baldes de agua en sus manos. Solo le dirigía una mirada que decía «¿Otra vez?, es la tercera esta semana», y en respuesta Bokuto solo sonreía alegremente y gritaba a todo pulmón su nombre.

Nunca dejaba de sonreír.

Recordar su sonrisa era prácticamente recordar cada momento que pasó con él, era como un sello del chico hiperactivo. Cada cosa que el de cabello monocromático hacía, siempre lo hacía sonriendo. Aun con los cambios de humor de Bokuto, a pesar de lo dramático que era, se las arreglaba para que en unos minutos más tarde esa sonrisa tan brillante volviera a aparecer.

El tren se detuvo, estaba pensando demasiado en su excapitán que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó a su parada. Bajó del tren y siguió su camino directo a su destino. A la salida del subterráneo observó de reojo muchos carteles con flores decoradas. Su vista estaba borrosa ya que su aturdimiento seguía presente. Las televisiones de los anuncios espectaculares mostraban a doctores y especialistas hablando acerca de algunos cuidados que se tenían que tener en mente, y cuáles eran las acciones en caso de una urgencia.

Ignoró el anuncio, él ya sabía eso de memoria, lo repetían una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Siguió su camino.

Ahora que los de tercer año no estaban, las cosas se sentían muy diferentes. La mayoría de los jugadores de Fukurodani eran de tercero.

Nuevos chicos se registraron para unirse al equipo y era su deber evaluarlos esa semana, después de todo, él era el nuevo capitán. Aunque su objetivo nunca fue serlo, la cosa cambió cuando le contó a Koutarou que había rechazado el puesto, este pegó un fuerte grito que casi lo deja sordo. Después de muchos reproches y lloriqueos durante semanas por parte de este, al final termino aceptando.

Se estaba acostumbrando y no era tan malo como pensaba.

«No creo que nadie pueda tomar el mando mejor que tú ¡Si fueras mi capitán te seguiría a donde sea, Akaashi!».

Recordando esas palabras se sentía extraño, nunca iba a admitir que al escuchar eso de Bokuto le hicieron aceptar finalmente, y mucho menos dejaría que el otro lo supiera.

Se detuvo en las máquinas expendedoras a unas calles de la escuela, buscó su monedero en su mochila para comprar su lata de café, esperando que eso lo ayudara un poco con sus frecuentes bostezos y su vista adormilada.

Tomó un leve trago de la bebida, estaba muy caliente pero él estaba acostumbrado.

El sabor amargo pasó por su garganta. No era mucho de su gusto pero era lo mejor para curar su aturdimiento. Más tarde iría por una bola de arroz, o bueno tal vez serían tres. Nunca estaba de más.

Dirigió su mirada a los letreros mientras daba otro sorbo, las palabras escritas en la mayoría de los letreros hicieron eco en su cabeza, «Enfermedad de las flores», decía en cada cartel, las palabras estaban escritas en casi todos, una y otra vez, poniendo artículos médicos sobre el cuidado y lo que se necesita hacer en esa situación. En la televisión no dejaban de poner anuncios acerca de las nuevas operaciones para su cura.

Era la enfermedad más común en estos tiempos. Recordaba que las chicas en el instituto le llamaban; «La enfermedad del amor no correspondido».

Akaashi era completamente ajeno al tema.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Los días cada vez eran más extraños.  
  


* * *

  
Koutarou estiró su cuerpo.

Se tomó una pequeña siesta en las bancas de campus, todo estaba bien hasta que a Kuroo se le ocurrió despertarlo con un megáfono que sacó del salón de teatro.

Todavía se sentía aturdido, y del susto había caído de la banca directo a los arbustos, podía sentir en su cabello algunas hojitas escondidas. Le dolía su trasero por la caída.

A pesar de la pequeña siesta, se seguía sintiendo cansado, anoche estaba demasiado emocionado que parloteo toda la noche con Akaashi sin parar.

«¿Qué estará haciendo?», pensó. Seguramente el chico de cabello negro estaba pasando por el mismo cansancio que él y todo era su culpa. En la noche se disculparía.

Akaashi siempre estaba para él, inconscientemente para Koutarou, el chico de ojos almendrados lo ayudaba siempre, y debía admitir que extrañaba la amabilidad del chico.

Pero igual estaba muy emocionado de contarle cómo era la cancha de voleibol, no podía evitarlo quería que supiera cómo le fue en su primer día oficial en el equipo. Después de todo cuando le preguntaba al de ojos azules como iban las cosas en Fukurodani, siempre era muy monótono con su narración de su día. Pero Bokuto podía llenar esos espacios, siempre podía llenarlos.

Vio su teléfono y se fijó en la hora. Solo hacía falta 2 horas para que empezara la práctica, esperar no era su fuerte, se lo dijeron muchas veces.

Así que se dirigió a buscar a Kuroo, para hacer tiempo y después los dos se irían juntos la cancha.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin golpear un balón y sus manos estaban cosquilleando.  
  


* * *

  
—¡Debiste verlo Akaashi fue genial! —exclamó alegremente Koutarou haciendo ademanes con su mano libre.

Del otro lado del teléfono el chico de cabello negro y desordenado secaba su cabello con una pequeña toalla.

—Realmente debió ser increíble Bokuto-san, pasar 3 bloqueadores en una mala posición...

—Verdad que sí, ¡Soy increíble! —interrumpió mientras se adulaba inocentemente. Akaashi sonrió levemente, era lo que le gustaba de Bokuto, no se encontraba malicia en sus palabras, solo decía la verdad, era un bobalicón. Él realmente era una persona increíble—. Pero después Kuroo me bloqueo dos veces seguidas y me moleste.

—Bokuto-san, debe intentar mantener la calma, no puede seguir entrando en depresión, sería una molestia para los demás.

—¡Akaashi!, ¡Eso duele! —se quejó el mayor molesto, alargando la segunda «a» en su nombre, algo que solía hacer mucho. Keiji solía ser amable y educado la mayor parte del tiempo pero sus palabras no tenían filtro a la hora de decir lo que piensa—. ¡No lo seré! —dijo en modo de reproche. A pesar de la distancia podía imaginar a Bokuto hacer un mohín y tener sus cejas gruesas en un ceño fruncido. Como tantas veces había hecho.

—Bien Bokuto-san, ya es hora de dormir. —Pudo escuchar las quejas del otro diciendo que aún era muy temprano y que todavía no contaba lo que pasó en la cafetería después de salir del campus. Akaashi le cortó—. Me lo puede contar todo este fin de semana, ¿está bien si vamos por una barbacoa?

Bokuto soltó un chillido emocionado. Keiji por instinto apartó su oído de la bocina antes de que eso ocurriera. Del otro lado del teléfono solo escucho un montón de «Sí», seguido de un «Hey, hey, hey».

—Entonces nos vemos el fin de semana Bokuto-san.

—¡Nos vemos!  
  


* * *

  
El fin de semana llegó, y Bokuto saltaba de un lado a otro esperando que llegaran al restaurante para pedir kilos y kilos de carne.

El de ojos dorados era como una aspiradora cada que llegaba una orden, Keiji empezaba a sospechar que ni siquiera la dejaba asarse bien.

Después de comer y pagar, se fueron directo a un parque.

—Y por eso digo, que mi superpoder es que mi cabello me avisa cuando alguien me elogia.

—Eso no creo que cuente como un superpoder, y es imposible que eso pase.

—Eres un hombre de poca fe Akaashi —murmuró Bokuto sonriendo a su antiguo armador—. ¿Y cómo van las cosas en el equipo? ¿Alguien interesante?

—Tal vez, entro un chico de primero, parece realmente bueno y...

—¿Quién es?¿En qué posición? ¿Es tan bueno como yo?, lo dudo —preguntó realmente interesado por saber de las nuevas generaciones.

—Es punta receptor, nunca había practicado con un zurdo pero me he estado adaptando a él.

—Wao, como Ushiwaka, debe ser increíble.

—No tanto como Bokuto-san.

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Y no supo qué contestar.

No era la primera vez que Akaashi lo decía, definitivamente lo escucho varias veces. Lo que le hizo perder el habla no fue lo que dijo, fue la expresión del armador.

El chico se encontraba viéndolo con una leve sonrisa en su afilado rostro, sus ojos almendrados estaba ligeramente entrecerrados y sus pequeñas pupilas brillaban.

Tomó saliva. Después de un largo rato sin decir nada el armador se preocupó.

—¿Pasa algo malo Bokuto-san? —preguntó preocupado, le era extraño que el de ojos dorados se mantuviera en silencio más de cinco minutos ¿Acaso la comida le cayó mal? Si era eso, sería un problema.

—¡Estoy perfectamente! —respondió demasiado fuerte. El de cabello negro lo analizo con la mirada. Todo parecía normal, pero aun así en su paso a la estación del tren compraría unas pastillas para malestar estomacal.

El día para los dos dio su paso normal.

Nadie mencionó nada al respecto y Bokuto intentó ignorar el repentino cosquilleo que sentía en su pecho. Y el extraño olor a flores que no desaparecía.

En el camino al tren de Akaashi, éste entró a una tienda de conveniencia y poco después le entregó en su mano unas pastillas. Solo le dijo que se las tomara cuando llegara a casa.

—Y no lo olvides, cuando llegue a mi casa te llamaré para confirmar que te las tomaste ¿De acuerdo?

Después de acompañar al de ojos almendrados a su tren se despidieron y Koutarou le gritó entusiasmado que le hablaría para contarle todo lo que pasaba en su semana.

Los ojos azules del actual capitán del equipo se encontraron con los enormes ojos dorados del antiguo capitán. Akaashi sonrió como en esa misma tarde.

Bokuto abrió mucho sus enormes ojos dorados, sintió fuerte golpe se en su pecho que casi pierde el aliento.

Las puertas del tren se cerraron y Bokuto se despedía con su fuerte voz mientras veía a Keiji decir adiós por el cristal de la puerta, lo observó hasta perderlo de vista.

El olor a flores se intensificó casi como si estuviera en una cama de flores.

Koutarou no sabía que estaba pasando.  
  


* * *

  
Y se sentía como si cayera en pozo sin fondo.

En su camino a casa, recordó lo ocurrido.

Akaashi pocas veces sonreía, pero lo hacía, así que eso no era lo que lo aturdió, entonces ¿fue por el momento? No lo creía, era una rutina, ¿era por lo que dijo? De nuevo la respuesta era no, como pensó en ese momento, no era la primera vez que lo decía.

¿Era por algo nuevo, que no conocía? Era lo más seguro.

No era bueno en eso, pero estaba seguro de cuando vio a Keiji en ese momento le hizo recordar las palabras que su abuela le había dicho.

«Enamorarse es como el arte, no se trata que sea hermoso siempre, se trata de que te haga sentir cosas».

Akaashi esa tarde parecía arte.

Tal y como prometió esa noche, su antiguo vicecapitán le llamó para saber si se había tomado lo que le dio y que no comiera algo que empeorara la situación. Bokuto respondió de mala gana que sí lo había hecho y sabían horrible. Odiaba la medicina pero odiaba más las inyecciones.

Todo estaba normal, no había nada fuera de lo normal en nada de lo que hacían, pero cuando Akaashi se despidió de él. Justo después de las palabras «Nos vemos, descansa bien» y el de cabello negro colgó del otro lado del teléfono. Sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho. El olor a flores de esa tarde volvió tan fuerte como su nariz pudo detectar.

Una fuerte tos llegó a Koutarou, no sabía que estaba pasando pero sentía que se estaba ahogando con su propia saliva, tenía una molestia en la garganta, rápidamente tomó un vaso de agua de la cocina y lo bebió.

La tos se detuvo pero algo muy raro pasó, y cuando vio hacia abajo entendió las cosas.

Bajo sus pies, pequeños pétalos de colores se asomaban, pequeñas manchas coloridas y con líneas oscuras, las hojas se sentían suaves bajo las plantas de sus pies descalzos. Cuando alzó su vaso de agua pudo ver que en la superficie flotaban uno cuantos pétalos iguales a los que se encontraban en el piso.

Dejó el vaso y regresó a su habitación.

Una vez dentro tomó su celular que estaba en su escritorio y abrió el navegador.

Intento recordar con desesperación el nombre de lo que quería buscar pero no lo recordaba. Tocó su cabello un rato hasta que lo recordó.

Escribió «Enfermedad de las flores», en su teléfono, diferentes páginas y artículos aparecieron en su pantalla, eligió el primero que salió y lo leyó.

Lo siguiente que leyó fue:

«La enfermedad de las flores o llamada enfermedad Hanahaki, es una enfermedad recientemente encontrada, por lo que su conocimiento es muy leve. Sin embargo lo primordial de esta enfermedad es que nace de un amor no correspondido o unilateral, en donde una flor nace en el corazón del paciente y crece ocupando sus pulmones, por ende los síntomas son el vomitar, toser pétalos y flores. La flor puede extirparse por medio de cirugías, sin embargo los sentimientos románticos del paciente también desaparecerán. Únicamente cuando los sentimientos son correspondidos, la enfermedad será curada».

Bokuto se tiró encima de su cama.

—Cuando los sentimientos sean correspondidos —susurró para sí, en la soledad de su cuarto.

Esas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza, pasó su mano por su cabello bicolor.

Soltó un alarido por la frustración.

No sabía qué hacer. Tenía que hablar con Kuroo, solo a él podía contarle. Pero a la vez no quería preocupar a su mejor amigo. No quería preocupar a nadie.

La imagen de un chico de cabello corto y despeinado vino a su mente.

Su cuerpo se contrajo un poco y la tos volvió. Bokuto solo se giró para recostarse de lado mientras se le pasaba la tos. Su mano que por reflejo se dirigió a su boca se llenó de esos pétalos coloridos manchadas con colores oscuros y blanco, el sabor en su boca era peor que con las pastillas que había tomado.

Se enrollo como un capullo en su cobija.

No sabía qué hacer.

De una cosa estaba seguro y era que estaba enamorado, pero eso lo llevaba a darse cuenta de otra cosa y era realmente desalentador.

Todo eso que le estaba pasaba solo significaba una cosa: _Estaba completamente enamorado de Akaashi Keiji, pero sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, y eso lo estaba matando._  
  


* * *

  
Los días siguientes, había hecho hasta lo imposible para no toser pétalos en la práctica de las mañanas. No fue una tarea nada fácil. No quería que nadie se enterara. Decidió no decirle nada a Kuroo, pero parecía sospechar algo, pues no dejaba de vigilarlo.

Bokuto no hablo mucho con Akaashi después de ese fin de semana, diciendo que estaría ocupado con las prácticas, lo cual obviamente era una excusa ya que no podía mantener una conversación con el de cabello negro sin llegar a toser.

La primera vez que Keiji lo escucho toser, preguntó alarmado si estaba enfermo pero Koutarou se excusó de inmediato diciendo que estaba bien y que solo se había atragantado. El otro ya no dijo nada.

Por suerte o mala suerte, Keiji se disculpó diciendo que los próximos fines de semana estaría ocupado y no le sería posible reunirse con él.

Bokuto se alegró. No sabía qué pasaría si su antiguo armador lo veía toser.

Definitivamente no quería eso.

A pesar de eso, la tos cada día iba empeorando y a la mitad de la segunda semana empezó a toser flores completas.

Cada vez pensaba más en Akaashi, al mismo tiempo tosía más flores.

En algunas investigaciones, encontró que algunas flores tenían significados de lo que nuestro corazón quería decir.

De camino a casa encontró una florería y en la parte de afuera en una maceta la vio. Entro casi corriendo al lugar y le preguntó a la chica encargada si sabía el significado de esa flor que se encontraba afuera.

—Ah, se refiere a Pensamiento, son muy bonitas y tiene significados diferentes dependiendo de color ¿Cuál color quiere saber?

Bokuto lo pensó un poco. Todas las flores que tosía eran de varios colores.

—El de multicolor... ¿está entre ellos?

La chica de la florería le sonrió y le dijo el significado de la flor, esa que solía vomitar en los últimos días.

Bokuto se sorprendió por las palabras y se memorizaron a fuego en su cabeza.

—¿Quiere comprar para una persona especial?

El chico solo negó.

Esa noche que llego a casa vomito más flores que nunca, pero lo que le preocupo es que se notaron unas pequeñas gotas de sangre entre los pétalos.

Mierda.

Agarró su cobija y se enrollo en ellas, sacando solo su cabeza. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo.

No estaba nada bien.

Pero no quería la salida fácil, ¿había una salida fácil?

A pesar de todo el dolor no quería deshacerse de esos sentimientos aunque lo estuvieran matando, eran parte de él y arrancarlos sería como si muriera y tuviera que seguir con su vida, con una vida «normal».

Él no quería vivir algo tan vacío.

¿Por qué no confesarse?, bueno la respuesta era obvia y un poco tonta.

Cualquiera que supiera su situación le llamaría tonto. Pero tenía sus razones.

Si su corazón iba a ser espinado hasta sangrar, no le importaba que Akaashi fuera el causante.  
  


* * *

  
Cuando llegaron a las instalaciones Kuroo lo saludó animadamente, pero luego que vio a su amigo. Lo analizo con esa intensa mirada que tenía el moreno, enseguida preguntó a Koutarou si se sentía mal o estaba enfermo.

—Hey. Bro, ¿te quedaste hasta tarde jugando Smash? —dijo como broma, pero aún se podía sentir su preocupación—. No es que este mal, pero al menos me hubieras invitado.

—¡Hey bro! No, para nada, estoy perfectamente —dijo muy animado. Sonrió Bokuto a más no poder. No quería preocupar a nadie, mucho menos a Kuroo—. Solo que comí demasiado ayer —se excusó.

Tetsuro pareció entender y lo miró sorprendido.

—Oh claro, claro. Tienes chorro. Eso explica. Bo, eso te pasa por glotón. —Kuroo soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, si exacto, bueno igual ya me tomé algo. Así que vamos al gimnasio. No puedo esperar.

Bokuto corrió como un niño en dulcería, el moreno solo pudo sonreír. Podía ser agotador pero con Koutarou era difícil aburrirse.

Tetsuro siguió los pasos de su amigo.

Y de vuelta en el gimnasio de la universidad, ya todos se encontraban limpiando. Los ojos dorados de cierto chico de cabello bicolor estaban dirigidos a la nada, el moreno se acercó lentamente a su amigo búho.

Sin que Bokuto se diera cuenta Kuroo pasó un brazo por sus hombros y acercó su boca al oído de Bokuto.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró. Su mirada parecía relajada como siempre pero el tono de su voz era distinto. Estaba preocupado.

Bokuto era un libro abierto, demasiado inocente para siquiera saber mentir. Quería volver a esconderse bajo la mesa y que nadie lo viera, como hacia cuando lo bloqueaban seguido en la preparatoria.

—Ah bro, podemos hablar de... a-algo, después de terminar de limpiar. —Kuroo lo miró sorprendido, Bokuto parecía un niño perdido, le había dicho de forma tímida y hasta dudo de lo que él mismo quería decir. Algo está pasando y estaba dispuesto a encontrar la causa de esto.

Su Bo tenía que volver.  
  


* * *

  
No fueron necesarias las palabras.

Apenas se quedaron solos en los vestidores Bokuto empezó a toser. Se llevó una mano a su boca para taparla pero su cuerpo seguía teniendo pequeños espasmos. Unos segundos después, se escucharon fuertes arcadas y el musculoso cuerpo se inclinó apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, empezó a vomitar.

Kuroo de inmediato le acercó al otro su botella de agua y una toallita, pero sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando estuvo frente a su mejor amigo.

Un fuerte olor floral invadió sus fosas nasales.

Bokuto no estaba vomitando algo líquido y asqueroso, era todo lo contrario, en el piso del vestidor se encontraban flores.

En la palma de Bokuto había pétalos de flores, muchos pétalos de múltiples colores. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, lo peor era que esos pétalos estaban manchados con gotas color rojo.

No podía ser cierto.

Un golpe seco lo sacó de su aturdimiento. No supo en qué momento dejó caer la botella. Pero hizo que volviera a respirar, ¿Cuándo había dejado de hacerlo?

Se acercó a Koutarou y puso sus manos en los anchos hombros de su mejor amigo. El moreno habló viendo directamente a los dorados ojos de Bokuto que en ese momento estaban ligeramente irritados y rojizos.

—¿Quién?... —preguntó casi ahogándose con su saliva. Había mucho que quería decir pero eso era lo primordial. Saber quién era el causante. Bokuto puso una mirada de confusión—. ¿Quién es la persona de la que te enamoraste? —Kuroo volvió a preguntar exaltado.

Bokuto bajó la mirada. Parecía un perro lastimado y triste. Verlo era doloroso.

No era él mismo.

Cuando Bokuto iba a decir algo, se escuchó que alguien llegaba a los vestidores.

—Hola chicos, lo siento pero, el entrenador me dijo que cerrara.

—Claro, perdona ya vamos de salida. —Kuroo fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas, mientras se alejaba de Koutarou, guardó sus cosas en su mochila y también guardo las cosas de su amigo que no se había movido de su lugar. Se colgó ambas bolsas de lona en su hombro y sujetó el brazo fornido.

Salieron despidiéndose de su compañero de equipo.

El moreno arrastró a su amigo, el cual no dijo ninguna palabra en el camino. Realmente las cosas estaban muy mal. Se dirigieron a la parte trasera del área de derecho. Casi nadie se encontraba en ese lugar y era perfecto porque no quería que nadie escuchara.

Soltó el brazo de Bokuto.

—Habla —ordenó el moreno.

—¿Qué quieres saber? ya sabes que es lo que me pasa.

—No has contestado mi pregunta —masculló Tetsuro. Si esto tenía solución se tenía que tomar acciones rápidas. La enfermedad de Hanahaki actuaba diferente según la persona, en algunas personas era lenta, pero en otros era muy rápida que en semanas podía llegar a la tragedia. No quería pensar en eso—. Bo, mírame ¿Quién es?

Koutarou no quería ver a Tetsuro a los ojos, las cosas iban demasiado rápido, todavía no podía asimilar el hecho de que tenía la enfermedad de las flores. Como había llegado a caer de esa manera, pero así eran las cosas.

No estaba arrepentido de sus sentimientos, sin importar lo dolorosos que estos estaban siendo.

Lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir. Pensar en él hacía que su corazón se romperá, como pequeños fragmentos de cristal que caían poco a poco. Pero no podía ni quería dejar de hacerlo.

—... Akaashi —suspiró. Kuroo abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar.

—¿Y ya se lo dijiste?¿Acaso te rechazó?

Bokuto apartó la mirada.

—Él no sabe nada.

—Debes estar bromeando Bo, ¡es enserio!, pero... —hizo una pausa, necesitaba calmarse y pensar las cosas con calma. Bokuto era un idiota pero era su mejor amigo, además el búho idiota sabía todo lo que significaba la enfermedad de las flores. Maldita sea, no había alguien en el mundo que no supiera respecto a esa enfermedad—. Bo, necesitas hablar con Akaashi, urgentemente.

—¡No puedo Kuroo! —dijo Bokuto haciendo un puchero.

Pero que idiota era ese Cara de búho. El moreno sentía que no llegaría a nada.

—Tu vida está en peligro ¿Qué es lo que impide que hables con él? ¡¿A qué rayos le tienes miedo?!

—Akaashi es muy importante para mí, ¡no quiero lastimarlo!

Kuroo se quedó anonadado por la respuesta ¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar Koutarou lo interrumpió.

—Si Akaashi se entera y él, realmente no puede corresponder a mis sentimientos, se sentirá culpable. Es muy amable es obvio que no podrá perdonarse nada de esto —explicó Bokuto, parecía respirar con dificultad—. Kuroo, sé que soy un idiota pero conozco a Akaashi tanto como te conozco a ti, yo no quiero hacerle eso. Nunca me lo perdonaría…

Se interrumpió por la repentina y molesta tos, de nuevo sus manos fueron a su boca, y a Kuroo le llego eso olor a flores. Todo parecía tan poco realista.

Tetsuro se acercó al chico fornido y le masajeó la espalda suavemente hasta que se le pasara la tos.

Continuo cuando se calmó el ataque que tuvo su amigo, hablando de la manera más suave que pudo, su voz se escuchaba rota.

—Bo... lo entiendo pero… ¿por qué me lo haces a mí?—La mirada de Bokuto se encontró con los ojos felinos de Tetsuro—. Yo también estoy preocupado por ti —Koutarou bajó la mirada, se veía como un niño regañado, sentía mucho dolor en su pecho y garganta—. ¿Has pensado en... la cirugía?

Bokuto negó.

—No quiero perder esto, sería más doloroso el saber que ya no estarán, que el ardor de mi pecho.

Kuroo quería decir más, muchas cosas más. Su amigo podía llegar a ser muy terco. Pero Tetsuro prefirió quedarse callado. No podía tomar decisiones porque eran los sentimientos de Bokuto, no los suyos. Aun así seguía preocupado. Tenía miedo.

Bokuto se sentó en el pavimento de las instalaciones de derecho, no había nadie atrás de esos edificios más que ellos dos. Limpió su boca con un pañuelo.

Poco después Kuroo se sentó a su lado. Bokuto apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Estaba tenso. Tetsuro pudo ver de reojo como el ancho pecho de su amigo subía y bajaba de manera errática.

El olor a flores seguía presente, era algo tan retorcido.

Kuroo tomó una de las flores en su mano. Eran pequeñas, los colores parecían que hipnotizaban por su combinación. Colores claros en la parte de la superficie y colores oscuros en la parte interior. Tan hipnotizante. Lo único tétrico eran las pequeñas salpicaduras rojas en los pétalos.

«Pensamiento multicolor», pensó con tristeza.

No entendía cómo algo tan hermoso era al mismo tiempo tan mortal.

—No quiero que me abandones, Bo.

—La pandilla de Búho-Gato nunca morirá, Kuroo.

Kuroo realmente quería aferrarse a eso.  
  


* * *

  
Cuatro semanas.

Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas sin ver a Bokuto. No podía ser posible.

Akaashi miro su reloj, a esa hora todavía debía estar en el gimnasio de su campus. Les habían dejado el día libre de actividades y tan pronto como pudo tomó un tren para ir a la universidad de Bokuto, algo malo estaba pasando y lo iba a averiguar.

Jugueteo con sus dedos mientras esperaba su parada.

Realmente el de cabello bicolor creía que él sería tan tonto para no darse cuenta de que lo estaba evitando.

Cada vez que llamaba, daba pretextos tontos, definitivamente Bokuto no estaría, «Adelantando proyecto», eso era imposible. Si Bokuto estaba enfermo tenía que verlo, él era un idiota, y dicen que los idiotas no se les pega la gripe, pero Akaashi se sentiría más aliviado una vez que lo confirmara por el mismo.

Una vez que su tren se detuvo, se dirigió al campus de la universidad, era realmente enorme, pero a él no le importaba pedir direcciones.

Al final ya se encontraba afuera del gimnasio de voleibol, todo gracias a unas chicas que lo ayudaron.

Akaashi sujetó el cinto de su mochila y entro al gimnasio. Su cara parecía tener la misma expresión seria de siempre, pero por dentro estaba muy molesto. En el peor de los casos, terminaría persiguiendo a su antiguo As por el campus de la universidad. Deseaba que no fuera así.

Al entrar se sorprendió de lo enorme que era la cancha, pero de inmediato dejó eso de lado y se puso a buscar una cabellera monocromática y puntiaguda.

Cuando por fin localizo los pinchos de color blanco y negro, se fue acercando.

—¡Bokuto-san!

El mencionado parecía haber soltado un chillido en cuanto escuchó la voz de Keiji llamarlo. Se fue dando la vuelta para encarar la seria mirada de unos ojos almendrados y azules.

Bokuto se puso pálido y Akaashi no lo entendió. Parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

¿Acaso había hecho algo que molestara al de ojos dorados?

—¡Un fantasma! —gritó Bokuto mientras salía corriendo del gimnasio. A lo lejos se escuchó al entrenador gritarle a su antiguo capitán, que volviera y recogiera los balones. Algunos de los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos.

Akaashi salió a buscar a ese búho tonto. Y la carrera comenzó. No se iba a dejarlo escapar de esta tan fácil, él venía por respuesta y no se iría de ese campus hasta tenerla.

A lo lejos observó como la cabellera bicolor desaparecía detrás de un edificio.

Apresuró su paso, no quería perderlo de vista. Pero el otro siempre había sido más rápido.

Al dar vuelta se encontró con Bokuto, este se encontraba sentado en el pavimento de una banqueta, abrazando sus piernas muy fuerte mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus rodillas. Se veía tan frágil en contraste con su cuerpo robusto y musculoso. Akaashi sentía que si lo tocaba se iba a romper.

Se acercó lentamente para no alertar al otro, y silenciosamente se sentó a su lado, manteniendo una leve distancia. Keiji lo miró de reojo, parecía que tener espasmos repentinos.

—Bokuto-san —le llamó, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta— Bokuto-san míreme por favor —pidió, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Akaashi necesitaba alguna respuesta o no podría resolver esta situación.

—¿Me odia Bokuto-san?

Akaashi soltó la pregunta sin pensarlo, enseguida Koutarou levantó la mirada y respondió con brevedad.

—¡Nunca, nunca podría odiarte Akaashi!

Sus miradas al fin se encontraron. Akaashi pudo ver a detalle las facciones de Bokuto. Sus manos se empuñaron.

Estaba levemente demacrado, y bajo esos hermosos ojos dorados había un leve oscurecimiento. Sus pupilas estaban levemente rojas.

Los ojos dorados se apartaron de sus ojos azules, tenían miedo, pero Akaashi quería saber de qué o quién tenía miedo y por qué.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Akaashi? —preguntó apartando la mirada.

—Acaso cree que puede engañarme Bokuto-san, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, y se cuándo algo está mal. Además de que debe admitir, no es muy bueno poniendo excusas —explicó, hizo una leve pausa antes de continuar—. No importa la distancia, si está en problemas yo vendré tan rápido como pueda para consolarlo.

La sinceridad de Keiji le causaba dolor en el pecho, uno muy fuerte y desgarrador, como el de cada flor de pensamiento que había vomitado.

Para mala suerte de Bokuto, empezó a toser.

La tos era tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar, pudo sentir como unos brazos lo sostenían de los hombros. Podía escuchar la voz preocupada de Keiji llamarlo.  
  
Un fuerte olor a flores apareció en el aire.

Su espalda se tensó y su pecho le causó un fuerte ardor, haciéndose más fuerte en su lado izquierdo, donde estaba su corazón. Empezó a tener fuertes arcadas y a vomitar.

Y las flores salieron, muchas de ellas que ni con su palma pudo esconderlas todas.

Akaashi observó a Koutarou con sorpresa.

«Hanahaki», pensó incrédulo. Pero era evidente que Bokuto expulsó flores por su boca, muchas flores multicolor.

En tiempos como estos, las personas le temían al amor, y él podía simpatizar con eso. Este era un claro ejemplo.

Bokuto estaba sufriendo por ello.

—Bokuto-san por favor dígame ¿Quién es?

Ante la pregunta Koutarou puso una expresión muy amarga. Akaashi se le estrujó el corazón, a donde se había ido la sonrisa de su antiguo capitán ¿dónde dejaron su alegría?

Akaashi estaba tan irritado, sospechaba que algo así podía pasar. Pero como nunca tuvo ningún síntoma pensó que su esperanza no iba a morir. Sinceramente tenia noches donde solo pensaba una cosa, en los casos buenos donde todo era perfecto y en los casos malos, como la posición en la que se encontraba Bokuto.

¿Por qué no podía ser él?

Koutarou no quería responder, sentía que habían pasado mucho tiempo en el silencio incómodo. Pero Akaashi tenía que intentarlo, debía ser paciente. Mantener la calma y ocultar la ira que crecía en su interior.

Con cuidado puso una mano en el ancho hombro del mayor, y lentamente empezó a confortarlo. Mientras calmaba los espasmos del más grande volvió a repetir la pregunta de la manera más suave que pudo.

—...Eres tú —suspiró. El de cabello negro detuvo su mano.

¿Qué es lo que acababa de escuchar?

Bokuto lentamente vio a los ojos a su acompañante. Un leve rubor apareció en la pálida piel de Koutarou.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Keiji se congeló en su lugar. Eso era imposible. Lo que decía Bokuto era prácticamente imposible.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Por favor Akaashi, no creas que es tu culpa, yo...

—¡Pero lo es! —le cortó. Keiji era el culpable del sufrimiento de Bokuto, pero no entendía como había ocurrido. Por dios, lo estaba matando. Y todo por sus malditas dudas.

Las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

—No, no, no Akaashi tú no tienes la culpa. Era esta una de las razones por las que intente ocultarlo, eres demasiado amable y lo primero que pensarías es que me estabas matando. Pero no es así —insistió. En su voz era clara su frustración y podía ver como aguantaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—. Fue mi decisión a pesar de todo, a pesar de que con cada latido que daba por ti, me desgarra como una navaja... Nunca pensé en la cirugía, no era una opción.

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO?! —gritó frustrado. Nunca se había escuchado tan alterado al armador, siempre intentaba mantenerse en calma. Uno de los dos tenía que hacerlo. Pero ahí estaba, frente a un Akaashi alterado.

«Porque yo solo quería sostener tu mano tan fuerte que no me importaría lo que pasará mañana», pensó, más no lo dijo. Podría poner las cosas más tristes. En su lugar dijo:

—Supongo que soy un masoquista —bromeó amargamente. Intento sonreír, pero el dolor de su garganta y pecho solo hizo que hiciera una mueca amarga.

Keiji tomó un fuerte respiro para calmarse. Necesitaba pensar. Algo se le estaba escapando de las manos, algo muy importante.

Akaashi abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Entonces lo recordó, entre toda esa información y constantes charlas en la televisión, pudo recordar algo importante ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?

—Lo siento Bokuto-san, pero si soy culpable. No debí hacerlo esperar tanto—

¿Esperar?, Bokuto no entendía de qué estaba hablando.

Akaashi sujetó la mano de su compañero y entrelazo sus dedos, sus manos eran muy diferentes pero se ajustaban como piezas de rompecabezas.

Koutarou no sabía que estaba pasando, por un momento creyó haber recibido un balonazo y en realidad estaba inconsciente, y su mente solo jugaba con él. Pero la sensación cálida en su mano se sentía tan real.

Akaashi miro los hermosos ojos dorados que no mostraban nada más que confusión.

—Me gusta, Bokuto-san.

Y Koutarou se rompió.

Todo en él se rompió, más la sensación de su pecho era el doble. Si eso era un sueño, esperaba nunca lo despertaran con un megáfono en su oído.

—Tú... ¿qué?

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti —dijo sonriendo. Ah y ahí estaba, la sonrisa que empezó todo esto, la que lo enamoró.

Las lágrimas que Bokuto tanto mantuvo, salieron.

Akashi busco con urgencia en su mochila y sacó unos pañuelos.

—Pero... creí que... tú... ¡creí que no sentías lo mismo! —habló entre hipidos. Tomó uno de los pañuelos que le tendieron—. ¿Por qué?

—Para todos es diferente, el Hananaki, afecta de diferentes maneras. Incluso algunas veces puede afectar psicológicamente. En realidad es tan idiota que se autoengaño de que sería rechazado antes de intentarlo siquiera —explicó mientras acariciaba con el pulgar el dorso de la otra mano —. Son casos poco comunes, pero he escuchado que pasan. No se curaría el Hanahaki hasta que escucharas las palabras directamente.

—¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices! —soltó a moco tendido. Akaashi tomó un pañuelo y limpió su nariz con cariño.

—Lo que digo es… que yo siento lo mismo, solo tenía que decírtelo para que lo escucharas directamente.

Su voz se escuchaba aterciopelada a oídos de Koutarou.

—Entonces... tú... ¡nosotros!

El de cabello corto y negro observó las flores que momentos atrás habían sido expulsadas por el de cabello bicolor.

Sonrió levemente mientras tomaba una entre su mano libre.

—Podría decirse que me llego su mensaje. Y la respuesta es, ****ya lo hago.****

Los sollozos del chico fornido se hicieron más fuertes y se arrojó en un fuerte abrazo hacia el otro. Acurrucando su cabeza en el hombro del otro. Akaashi solo sonreía correspondiendo al abrazo y dando leves palmaditas a la ancha espalda.

—Espero que pueda perdonarme.

—¡Nací perdonándote!

Keiji soltó una suave carcajada.

—Eso no es posible.

—Shhhh, no arruines el momento —arrulló sin dejar el abrazo.

Así se mantuvieron hasta que Keiji se retiró un poco del abrazo pero no se alejó. Ahueco en sus manos la cara de Koutarou y junto sus frentes sorprendiendo al de ojos dorados.

Bokuto sentía que su cara empezaba a arder, tenía tan cerca de su rostro las perfectas y afiladas facciones de Akaashi que podía sentir su respiración mezclarse con la suya. Sus labios estaban a solo milímetros de tocarse.

Koutarou estaba absorto en esos hermosos ojos azules, lentamente pasó sus brazos alrededor del esbelto cuerpo.

Bokuto dio un suave y lento beso a la mejilla de su acompañante y en respuesta este solo sonrió mientras acariciaba los despeinados cabellos bicolor.

Su pecho se sentía que estaba quemándose. Pero ya no sentía dolor.

Todo era demasiado perfecto.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar. _Girasol_.  
  


* * *

  
—No, te digo que son mejores los tulipanes.

—Lo mejor para él sería una dalia naranja, por lo extravagante que es, le queda perfecto.

Akaashi se acercó a sus superiores. Los cuales tenían un rato discutiendo acerca de flores.

—¿Paso algo? —preguntó Akaashi, ganándose la mirada de Komi y Konoha.

Los dos lo saludaron animadamente.

—No es nada, solo estamos buscando unas flores para Bokuto.

¿Flores para Bokuto?

—¿Acaso es su cumpleaños?

Konoha y Komi negaron al mismo tiempo.

—Ha estado deprimido desde que perdimos contra Itachiyama, y está siendo algo molesto. — Konoha apuntó hacia donde se encontraba Bokuto, el cual se encontraba bajo las bancas del gimnasio en posición fetal —. Lleva ahí todo el día.

—La idea es hacerle creer que su club de fanes, falso, le dejó unas flores con significado. Con lo diva que es, seguro se anima. Mirá. —Komi le mostró un pequeño libro— Aquí viene el significado de las flores, me lo prestó mi tía. Ella tiene una florería.

Akaashi tomó el libro y lo hojeo. Realmente Bokuto llevaba ahí todo el día. Ya se la hacía extraño que no le pidiera que levantara el balón para él en todo el día.

—A pesar de que eres de primer año, entiendes bien a Bokuto —empezó Konoha—. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia, Akaashi?

Keiji miro el libro por un largo rato. Algo atrajo su atención. Hasta que sin pensar respondió.

—Girasol.

Konoha y Komi intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos.

¿Girasoles?

Cuando iban a preguntar el porqué, el entrenador llamó a Keiji. Antes de irse devolvió el libro a Komi y se despidió.

Komi abrió el libro, él y Konoha leyeron lo que estaba escrito en la palabra Girasol.

«Eres mi sol. Solo tengo ojos para ti».

Fin.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Pensamiento multicolor:  
> «Piensa en mí como yo lo hago por ti».
> 
> (σﾟ∀ﾟ)σ  
> Cualquier sugerencia o queja, déjenlo en un pequeño comentario.  
> Nos leemos después.


End file.
